


Hugs for the Dutchman

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art, Blushing, Drawing, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Maxiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Max and Daniel hugging.





	Hugs for the Dutchman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts).



> A gift for PainPowder for inspiring me doing more Maxiel. Isn't writing but...
> 
> Based on starcre8tor's drawing meme.


End file.
